Monster
by Jamber111
Summary: Quinn has always made mistakes in her relationships. She feels like a monster, but at the same time, builds herself up as head cheerio, and HBIC again! Will she ever find love again? Not very good summary, review :D


**Hey! This is my first GLEE story! I have written 10 House of Anubis sories so far, that i am still working on! I really love Glee, so I decided to write this! Also, my favorite character is Quinn! There will be other couples, and I will be mentioning other characters to in other chapters!Special thanks to my friend, **LiveLaughLoveReadForever **who gave me the idea for some songs I will and have used :) Remember, REVIEW :D**

**Disclaimer; I do not, or will never own Glee, Lighthouse by, The Hush Sound, or Titanium by, David Guetta! Just the plot! :D**

Suddenly, Quinn violently shot up out of her bed, wondering what awoke her. Then she heard the loud shrills, escaping her pink alarm clock.

"Ugh. Its already 6:00? Damnit." she muttered under her breath, as she walked toward the bathroom.

Quinn stood in front of the mirror, admiring her reflection, while she waited for her shower to get warm.

Even now, everyone drools over her. For some reason, they seem to still like her even though they know about her past.

But, she doesn't think that. She hasn't tried to get another boyfriend after dating Finn, the second time.

Out of all her boyfriends, she has almost cheated on every single one of them.

She really doesn't know why, it just happens.

She really tried to convince herself that she truly loved Sam. She just couldn't return the feelings he had for her.

And Finn, she put him through a hell of a lot more pain.

She gently stuck a finger in the water, and found it was warm enough. She stepped in, and let the water run down her back.

She wishes she could stay in there forever. Locked in the bathroom, just like that, so she couldn't hurt anyone else.

She feels like such a monster. And on the inside, its slowly killing her.

But on the outside, she masks herself as a happy, caring cheerio. Yes, she rejoined the Cheerios, and was head again.

She knows that she shouldn't, but she just couldn't resist. She was made for the head cheerleader spot.

Everyone considered her the HBIC, and she loved it. That doesn't mean she mentally curses herself, about everything she did to her ex's.

She abruptly turned the knob to the shower, and stepped out to grab her towel.

She slips on her Cheerios uniform, and does her hair.

Then she's out the door.

Quinn steps in the main hallway, hands on her hips, and struts her way past everyone.

The hallways part, when they see her coming. So, she doesn't have to move out of anyones way.

She looks to the side, and sees Finn and Rachel.

She's truly happy that they are together, but she can't help but be a bit jealous.

She makes her way to her locker, and begins shoving her books into it.

"Hey Q." she hears from behind, and without looking, she replies, "Hey San."

She then turns on her heels, and links arms with the Latina, and notices Brittany making her way to them.

After giving them each a hug, they head to spanish.

She silently walks to her last class of the day, Glee.

Mr. Shue had set up auditions for people who wanted to try out for solos, and Quinn knew what she would sing.

They were currently looking for songs to sing at sectionals.

The winner would sing it as their first song, there.

Quinn knew that Little Miss 'I get whatever I want' Berry would probably win it, even though she mostly sings all the songs given out.

This song was one of Quinns all time favorites, and she didn't really know why. She thought it would be great.

"Okay guys, who's first?" Mr. Shuester, asked. Bringing Quinn out of her daydreams. Before she knew it, her hand shot up cautiously.

"Okay Quinn, great!" He smiled, and took the seat by Artie.

She stood up, and saw everyones shocked faces. She never really auditions for anything, since she doesn't want to get turned down.

"This is my favorite song. I hope each and every one of you will know it." She smiled, and signaled for the music to start.

_Take what you need while there's time  
The city will be earth in a short while  
If I'm not mistaken it's been in flames  
You and I will escape to the seaside_

There is a storm in the distance  
The wind breathing warning of its imminence  
There is a lighthouse five hundred yards down  
You and I will be safe there

There is a girl who haunts that lighthouse  
She saved me, I was swimming  
So young I almost drowned  
Under the water she sang a story  
Of losing her lover  
She calls a warning

She lets the music take over, and waits for the lyrics to spill from her mouth, once again.

_Love, you are foolish, you're tired  
Your sleeplessness makes you a liar  
The city is burning  
The ocean is turning  
Our only chance is the lighthouse_

Her lover was a sailor  
She went and she waited there  
The door locked from the outside  
Lover never arrived so she sings there  
Soft as a siren luring the ships off their course, how alarming

We went in, we climbed up and looked out  
The door locked from the outside  
Three ghosts in a lighthouse

She opens her eyes once she is finished, and is stuuned when she hears clapping.

"Wow. Quinn that was amazing!" Mr. Shue rose, as Quinn smiled, and took her seat, in between Santana and Mike.

"Auditions are only today. Who else wants to try out." Rachel's hand sticks up in the air.

"Okay, Come on up, Rachel."

She skipped to the front, and flashed everyone her gold star smile.

"Okay. Well, I think what Quinn sang was not sectionals material, so I am singing a song that most likely fits the agenda." she said in one breath.

Then the music started, and she belted out the first line.

_[Sia:]  
You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

[Chorus:]  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

[Sia:]  
Cut me down  
But it's you who have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

[Chorus:]  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

[Sia:]  
Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

[Chorus:]  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium.

When she finished, everyone also gave her a hand.

"That was also great. I think both of them could be sung at sectionals!" Mr. Shue began. "Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes? Your not auditioning? Finn?"

They all shook their heads no. And the teacher gave them a questioning look.

"We thought we would save our voices for regionals, or nationals." Kurt beamed, and Mr. Shue gave them a thumbs up.

"Okay, then. I am going to make this hard on you guys." He started, "You all will each take a vote on who you think should sing they're song at sectionals."

Then the room went silent. They knew this was going to be a hard choice.

**And there you have it! The first chapter! :D hope you liked it! No flames, please! :) And , 5 reviews before the next update! :D**

**-Carrie :D.**


End file.
